


馥郁幻紫

by MysteriousCarKing



Category: Jojoの奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousCarKing/pseuds/MysteriousCarKing





	馥郁幻紫

那不列斯的郊外，有一栋双层私人别墅。

在别墅第二层突出的木质宽敞阳台，乔鲁诺正躺在一把较大的沙滩椅上，沙滩椅的大小足够能躺上两个人，像是在暗示两人可以在上面完成许多事。

靠近别墅的顶部种上了紫藤萝，紫色的瀑布顺着墙壁流淌下来，暴露在空旷的第二层平台上。

馥郁的珍宝被风挑逗着，躁动着，像是在大声争论着，紫色的甜美香气便开始弥漫，令人着迷的味道……

乔鲁诺被福葛推到这里好好休息几天，并主动承担总部任务，强烈建议让米斯达陪同照顾，理由是米斯达擅长暗杀，最适合保护乔鲁诺，

可福葛明明偷笑了一下，即使转瞬即逝，这个表情还是被乔鲁诺捕捉到:

“果然吗……”

“您指什么？boss？”

阳台的门被悄悄打开，黑发男孩蹑手蹑脚地向乔鲁诺走去，他已经很小心了，可脚下的木板还是发出了轻微的吱呀声。

清凉的短装在米斯达身上显得别具一格，黑色短发被风轻揉着，今天意外地没有戴着平常的帽子，那不列斯开始变得热起来了。

乔鲁诺穿着浴衣，躺在椅子上小憩。金发与阳光同样耀眼，瓷白的皮肤仿佛不能再多晒一秒，闭上双眼显得恬静，过分地唯美。

米斯达的视线无法从他身上离开，他小步在乔鲁诺面前走来走去，像一个小孩子一样想要吸引乔鲁诺的注意力，小憩的乔鲁诺平静自然，没有反应。

磨蹭了一会儿，米斯达靠近乔鲁诺，双手按住沙滩椅的两侧，单脚跨过乔鲁诺的腰，坐在乔鲁诺的胯上，一头倒在乔鲁诺怀里。

从海面吹来的风经过树林的过滤，温柔地抚摸着米斯达，一段时间的长期惊险工作让米斯达总是睡不好，疲惫积攒着。

在这里，不需要任何工作，也不会有任何人来打扰。

午后的阳光灼热地发疼，皮肤被炽热一点一点地刺痛着，偶尔风一吹过，树枝摇动，浓阴会分到身上一点，治愈般的清凉，灼热被融化，皮肤感受着两极的刺激，让米斯达觉得舒服极了。在乔鲁诺怀里，能很清楚地听见乔鲁诺均匀的呼吸，疲惫一下子席卷上来，很快米斯达就睡着了。

不知道什么时候，乔鲁诺的手环上了米斯达的腰。

梦里，米斯达被紫藤萝包围着，紫色的香气挑逗着他的春心。突然他看见了三个甜甜圈，他笑了，想到了乔鲁诺。

他感觉到梦境在晃动，仿佛随时都可能支零破碎，接着他感受到了熟悉的刺痛，很快他开始呻吟起来，再熟悉不过的快感提醒着他，梦境外一定发生了什么，还是说这个感觉也是梦的一部分呢？

米斯达被困在睡意的泥潭里，越是挣扎着醒来就越陷越深:“好困…可是好舒服……”

猛地睁开双眼，米斯达感受到了埋入自己体内的乔鲁诺，无处可逃的虚空感让米斯达从指尖开始变得冰凉，米斯达抓紧乔鲁诺，像是在害羞一样把脸埋进乔鲁诺的怀里:“靠…你偷袭……”

乔鲁诺托着米斯达的屁股，玩弄一般揉捏着:

“是谁先在我面前晃来晃去的？”

黑发男孩在乔鲁诺怀里轻喘，进入了一点的小茸被抽出来，在米斯达的后面磨蹭，坐在乔鲁诺身上的屁股压着小茸。

米斯达的衣服被撩开，粉红的舌头舔弄着米斯达胸前的一颗，湿润舌尖的索取，侵略到了乳孔，发出色情的啾啾声，相比之下无人问津的另一颗显得可怜极了。

很快，午后的温度使得两人汗水开始分泌，两人状态都很不错，炽热分泌的各种体液可以让小茸随时偷袭。为了快点结束，乔鲁诺准备动了，虽然心中有快点结束的想法，可还是像玩弄一样慢慢地交磨着浅处的穴肉。

“别玩了，快点动。”

好热。夏日的午后空气慢慢发烫，即使是大口呼吸也有种喘不上气的感觉，米斯达坐起来挺直腰板，双手按在椅子的两侧。乔鲁诺一只手架起米斯达的一条腿，全部没入后大幅度的突进着，乔鲁诺的失速让米斯达无力地往后倒，乔鲁诺另一只手及时扶住了米斯达的腰。从侧面看过去，曲度刚好的腰，让屁股看起来更翘。

米斯达顺势倒在乔鲁诺怀里，两人皮肤紧紧的贴在一起，仿佛是刻意一般，米斯达的屁股抬得有些高，就像黑猫在伸懒腰。

“米斯达…？”乔鲁诺保持着插入的姿势，坐起来小心翼翼地将米斯达翻了个身，米斯达像一只生病的小猫无力地趴在椅子上，原始的交配动作看不见对方的脸，对后面一无所知的攻击只会让米斯达更加兴奋。乔鲁诺抬高了他的屁股，有力的抽打着。

“你之前睡得好沉，我开始做的时候你都没有醒来。”

“…说实话我好困，我快没力气……啊等！”

乔鲁诺突然加快了速度，看起来像是发着光的汗水顺着金梢滴落，乔鲁诺的辫子有点乱乱的，年轻的教父皱起眉头，紧扣住身下乱动的腰，深入浅出。

米斯达被折磨地惨兮兮的，乔鲁诺狠狠地碾过他敏感点，在深处仔细地来回磨合着，像是在打磨精致的艺术品。

“前面……好难受啊乔鲁诺……帮帮我……”

虽然背对着金发美人，但看过无数次的乔鲁诺还是能想象到米斯达前端涨紫的挺立。

“还不行，跟我一起……”

乔鲁诺贴心地腾出手帮米斯达脱掉套在脖子上的上衣，各种液体交混在一起，米斯达全身湿漉漉的，平日倔强翘起的黑发也有些紧贴在皮肤上，乔鲁诺也干脆将双手从浴衣中缩出来，展现出了年轻教父相比米斯达之下白嫩的上半身，白色浴衣耷拉在腰边。

紫藤萝花的花香似乎变得甜腻起来，在空气中发酵。

米斯达扭过头，喘息不止，注视着乔鲁诺，猛烈的攻击，刺激着米斯达的泪腺，性感黑猫双眼微眯，很快视线变得模糊，暂时的疼痛就好像甜蜜奶油中的一丝苦涩，就像现在…乔鲁诺的吻，是错觉，乔鲁诺的嘴唇好甜，是……紫藤萝的味道。

“我不会让你睡着的。”

乔鲁诺的手玩弄着乳头，狠狠地掐捏。

“好疼啊！轻一点！”

金发男孩身下动作不减分毫，干得米斯达全身无力，只好一个劲的求情，发出各种甜腻的叫喊，肠壁绞紧性器，换来的是更加猛烈的攻击。

“看着我，盖多。”

乔鲁诺将米斯达翻过来，漂亮的绿色眼睛盯着满脸迷情的黑猫:  
“你有多爱我？”

发亮的黑宝石闪着光，视线停留在眼前的金色上，温柔像潮水一样涌来，淹没了两人。没有回答，双方吐出的气息带着温热。乔鲁诺久违地笑了，俯下身压在米斯达身上，突然加重动作，发狠的碾过米斯达的前列腺，从肉体的碰撞声就能让人感到恐怖，来不及反应的米斯达嘴唇被乔鲁诺捕捉到，舌头之间相互交缠，米斯达的喘叫在接吻的缝隙之中挤出来。米斯达高挺的性器在金发美人的小腹摩擦，很快就弄脏了白嫩的小腹。

不满写在乔鲁诺脸上:“你这么想射我就让你射个够。”乔鲁诺腾出一只手，紧握住米斯达的老二，全然不顾眼前不断喊叫的米斯达，开始爱抚。乔鲁诺的手软软的，嫩嫩的，让人无法拒绝的娴熟手法舒服的让米斯达来不及享受高潮的余韵，又慢慢的立起来，吐出亮晶晶的液体，羞耻感让米斯达满脸通红，一点面子也没有。

肉穴吞吐着小茸，无力地啃咬着，就算是排斥也无法对那根凶悍造成任何伤害，只得乖乖被蹂躏，真无助。

乔鲁诺的另一只手玩弄着乳头，兴奋感根本无法让乳头按下去就起不来，乔鲁诺干脆低头咬了咬乳头，在那颗挺立留下一圈牙印。

等到米斯达快要高潮，坏心眼的大拇指马上堵住射精处，乔鲁诺得逞地笑道:“请继续呀米斯达桑。”

“你这个……啊啊”

“嗯……？我这个……？你说呀米斯达哥哥。”

一下一下凶狠的顶撞让米斯达憋不出一句话来，只得在缝隙处时不时骂上几句。乔鲁诺白皙的皮肤被晒成了粉红色，米斯达更是满脸通红。得快点结束了……

一颗颗紫色开始挤来挤去，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，跟着风到处乱跑，落在米斯达身上，皮肤的温度都快要把这颗紫色融化，馥郁的醇香开始扩散，脑子里只剩下无休止的快感和诱人的幻紫……


End file.
